Black Crow
by Murasakibara Zeecchi
Summary: Ini ku persembahkan buat ultah nya Ciel. Gomennnnnnnnnn telattt/ M for Bloody Scene/ No Lime or Lemon/ Don't like! Don't Read :-) /. SebasCiel


**Black Crow**

**Author** : Murasakibara Zeecchi / MuZeeCchi

**Rated** : M for Bloody Scene

**PAIR** : Sebastian/Ciel

**Warning **: Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Zee buat mendingan gak usah baca. Pergi jauh-jauh, bukannya kejam ya. Tapi dari pada enek sendiri lebih baik pergi sejauh mungkin kan. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Zee Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Zee udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah . Gaje._ , OOC, Miss Typo, aneh. _Dll.

.

.

* * *

...MuZeeCchi...

* * *

**Prang!**

Suara pecahan dari benda-benda kaca yang berserakan di lantai setelah dilempar oleh seorang tuan muda berambut pirang dari keturunan bangsawan Trancy.

"Danna-sama …" pekik seorang pelayan wanita maju bermaksud menghentikan kelakukan majikan nya agar sang majikan yang disayanginya itu tak terluka terkena pecahan dari kaca.

**Plak!**

Alois Trancy langsung menepis tangan Hannah dan mendorong sang maid wanita yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Membuat Hannah jatuh tersungkur kelantai kediaman bangsawan Trancy. Alois menghampiri si maid wanita dan mencengkik leher nya hingga terbatuk batuk.

"Bagaimana pun juga …. kepala Ciel harus dibawa kehadapanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan cara yang kalian tempuh. Bahkan jika perlu kalian bakar rumahnya sekalian …." Geram Alois Trancy tepat diwajah Hannah.

Alois melepaskan cekikan nya di leher Hannah dan diam menunduk. Hannah menatap Alois dengan tatapan mata sendu nya."Da- Danna-sama …." Panggil Hannah ragu.

"Hiks …. Hiks …" terdengar suara isak tangis yang tentu saja berasal dari bibir Alois yang sangat pandai bersandiwara. "Apa kau sudah tak sayang dengan ku lagi Hannah? …. Hiks …" tanya Alois Trancy sembari terisak.

Hannah langgung menggeleng cepat. Ditatapnya majikan yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dapat dilihat nya wajah manis dari Alois kini dipenuhi air mata yang kita tau itu adalah palsu.

Siapa yang tak tau jika seorang bangasawan bernama Alois Trancy adalah anak yang 'cukup' mengerikan dan menyukai manifulatif. Bahkan melebihi dari seorang akuma sekali pun. Dia sangat membenci seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive. Alois beranggapan jika kematian adik yang sangat disangi nya disebabkan oleh Ciel Phantomhive.

Hannah merangkak mendekati Alois. Disapunya air mata yang mengalir di pipi lembut milik Alois. "Sampai kapan pun saya akan tetap sayang pada anda, Danna-sama. Tak peduli bagaimana pun perlakuan anda." Ucap Hannah.

"Ck!" decak dari pelayan utama di kediaman Trancy, Claude Faustus. Claude adalah butler yang paling tau bagaimana kelakukan dari seorang Alois Trancy. Bukan berarti pelayan yang lain tak tau bagaimana kelakuan Alois.

Sedikit menceritakan tentang para pelayan yang ada di kediaman Trancy. Ada lima pelayan yang bekerja disana. Pelayan utama adalah seorang laki-laki tampan *tapi Sebastian masih jauh lebih tampan * berkacamata bernama Claude Faustus. Dia seorang butler yang jarang bicara tapi jangan salah, walau jarang bicara jalan pikiran nya cukup licik. Lebih hati-hati dengan pria itu tak ada salah nya ...

Pelayan kedua adalah seorang wanita berkulit tan berambut ungu muda. Hannah Annafellows nama maid sekaligus pelayan satu-satunya wanita di kediaman Trancy. Dia selalu dijadikan pelampiasan dari kemarahan Alois. Tidak ada hari tanpa penyiksaan yang didapatnya. Walau begitu Hannah tetap begitu sayang dengan Alois tanpa peduli dengan perlakuan yang didapat nya dari Alois.

Yang ketiga adalah Triple Servant. Mereka adalah tiga orang kembar. Triple Servant selalu siap melakukan segala hal yang diperintahkan oleh Alois atau pun Claude. Apa yang di perintahkan oleh Claude yang mungkin saja perintah langsung dari Alois yang menyuruh Claude menyampaikan pada mereka. Karena itu mereka juga mematuhi perintah dari Claude.

Sebenarnya Triple Servant adalah bawahan dari Hannah. Karena Hannah memerintahkan mereka untuk mematuhi apapun yang dikatakan oleh Alois. Jadilah mereka sangat takut akan Alois sama hal nya dengan Hannah.

Cukup sulit membedakan mereka, karena mereka adalah tiga orang kembar yang identik. Mereka juga jarang bicara sama seperti Claude. Tapi dari kebiasaan mereka berdiri dapat diketahui siapa si Thompson, Timber dan Canterybury.

Thompson adalah yang paling suka berdiri di sebelah kanan. Lalu Timber adalah yang paling suka berdiri di tengah. Sedangkan si Canterbury adalah yang paling suka berdiri di sebelah kiri.

Kembali kecerita. Alois menyeringai mendengar ucapan Hannah. Ditangkupkan nya kedua tangan nya diwajah tan Hannah. "Apa kau suka melihat aku menangis bersedih?" tanya Alois sambil memeluk tubuh Hannah yang terduduk dilantai setelah tadi didorong nya. Hannah langgung menjawab pertanyaan Alois tadi dengan gelengan kepala. Dia juga balas memeluk tubuh Alois walau dengan sidikit ragu.

Seringai licik semakin terukir dibibir Alois saat merasakan dekapan Hannah pada tubuh mungil nya. "Jika kau memang tak ingin melihat aku menangis bersedih maka bawakan kepala Ciel Phantomhive kehadapan ku. Dia yang menyebabkan Luca meninggalkan ku selamanya. Karena itu kau harus melakukan nya jika tak ingin melihatku menangis bersedih …." Alois melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap iris mata milik Hannah. "MENGERTI!" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambut panjang milik Hannah.

Hannah hanya bisa meringis menhan sakit dari jambakan yang dilakukan oleh Alois pada rambutnya.

Alois melepaskan jambakan meyakitkan pada rambut Hannah dengan. Dia juga mendorong kepala Hannah dengan kasar dan tak berperikeakumaan. "Hahahaha …." Alois berdiri sambil terus tertawa mengerikan. Dia berbalik dan menatap kelima pelayan nya yang selau setia mematuhi apa pun yang dikatakan olehnya. "Lakukan sekarang!" perintahnya.

Tanpa menunggu instruksi lain, kelima pelayan Alois langsung pergi untuk melakukan apa yang dimau oleh nya.

Dan setelah itu, dikediaman bangsawan Trancy pun terdengar gelak tawa yang mengerikan dari si pemilik rumah. Siapa lagi jika bukan Alois Trancy yang tertawa puas karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapankan kepala dari orang yang sangat dibencinya.

* * *

...MuZeeCchi...

* * *

"Otanjoobi omedetoo Ciel sayang …." Ucap sang ibu pada anak laki-laki nya yang hari ini berulangtahun. "Panjang umur dan sehat selalu." Rachell Phantomhive memeluk Ciel Phantomhive, hasil dari buah cinta nya bersama Vincent Phantomhive.

Ciel tersenyum senang dan balas memeluk ibunya. "Arigatoo Kaa-sama."

Seorang laki-laki tampan menghampiri ibu dan anak yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Dari perawakan nya dia mirip dengan Ciel. Tentu dia mirip dengan Ciel karena dia adalah Vincent Phantomhive, ayah dari Ciel. "Otanjoobi omedatoo … " ucap nya pada sang anak.

Ciel melepaskan pelukan nya pada ibunya dan berbalik menatap sang ayah. "Arigato otoo-sama …" Ciel membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah.

"Ini hadiah untuk mu .." Vincent menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada putra nya itu.

"Apa ini Otoo-sama?" tanya Ciel.

Vincent Phantomhive tersenyum dan mengelus surai lembut milik Ciel. "Bukan hadiah nama nya jika Otoo-san mengatakan apa itu, jadi bukalah sendiri."

Menuruti perintah dari ayahnya, Ciel pun membuka hadiah yang diberikan untuk nya. "Otoo-sama …" gumam Ciel, ditatapnya sang ayah setelah tau hadiah apa yang diberikan untuk nya.

"Itu adalah mainan pertama yang dihasilkan oleh perusahan Phantomhive. Otoo-sama sengaja menghadiahkan mu itu." Ucap Vincent.

Ciel langsung menghambur(?)ke kepelukan ayah nya. "Arigatoo gozaimasu Otoo-sama …"

**Duarr!**

Suara letusan yang berasal dari ruang depan kediaman Phantomhive membuat Ciel melepaskan pelukan ayah nya. "Suara apa tadi Otooo-sama, Kaa-sama?" tanya Ciel menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Vincent Phantomhive menggeleng tak tau. "Ayo kita liat!" Ajak Vincent yang disetujui oleh Ciel dan ibunya.

Mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke ruang depan. Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruang depan dimana asal suara yang keras tadi terdengar. Tiga bangsawan Phantomhive saling menatap satu sama lain bergantian.

Ciel maju kedepan ingin membuka pintu tapi langkah nya terhenti saat dirasa ada yang menyentuh pundak nya. Dapat dilihat nya jika ayah nya lah yang menyentuh bahunya. "Otoo-sama…" Panggil Ciel.

Ciel kembali menatap pintu dihadapan nya, tanpa ragu didorongnya pintu kokoh itu. Dan …..

"OTANJOOBI OMEDETOO BOCCHAN …" teriak empat pelayan kediaman Phantomhive tepat saat Ciel membuka pintu.

Ciel terdiam dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh para pelayan nya. "Ka- kalian …." Ucap Ciel terbata selain karena terkejut dengan teriakan mereka tadi. Ciel juga tersekesan melihat ruangan depan kediaman Phantomhive kini didekorasi sedemikian rupa.

Seorang pelayan tua maju dan menunduk hormat pada Ciel dan kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri dibelakang Ciel. "Kami sengaja mempersiapkan semua ini hanya untuk anda Bocchan. Kami harap anda menyukai nya …" ucap pelayan tua yang sudah lama mengapdikan hidupnya untuk keluarga Phantomhive. Tanaka adalah nama dari pelayan itu.

"Kami sengaja membuat ulang tahun anda lebih meriah dari pada tahun kemarin, Bocchan…" mantan dari seorang sniper wanita yang sangat handal. Bukan hanya sniper, maid yang sangat ceroboh bernama Mey-rin itu juga handal dalam menggunakan senapan, seperti pistol ditangan dan me-reolad senjata ratusan kali dalam hitungan cepat.

"Dan Bocchan …. Hari ini saya sudah meyiapkan makanan malam yang special di hari ulang tahun anda …" ucap seorang pelayan yang dikhususkan memasak untuk keluarga Phantomhive. Baldroy tapi biasa dipanggil dengan Bard dulunya dia adalah tentara Inggris yang dianggap 'sok tau'. karena sifat nya itulah dia dikeluarkan dari kemiliteran.

"Saya jamin masakan saya kali ini layak untuk anda dan kedua orang tua anda makan …." Ucap Bard lagi. Tak jarang masakan yang diolahnya menjadi sajian yang 'mengerikan' untuk di makan. Maklum lah, kan mantan prajurit yang merangkap menjadi seorang koki utama yang menyediakan hidangan untuk keluarga bangasawan terkenal.

Diam-diam Ciel dan kedua orang tuanya menelan ludah dengan susah mendengar penuturan dari Bard tadi. 'Semoga saja apa yang diucap nya benar. Masakan yang dimasak nya kali ini benar-benar layak untuk dimakan.' Batin Ciel dalam hati sambil tersenyum canggung pada Bard.

"Setelah makan malam kita akan bersenang-senang ditaman yang sudah saya ubah untuk ulang tahun anda Bocchan…." Ucap pemuda manis yang selalu terlihat ceria dan semangat. Pemuda manis itu bernama Finnian tapi lebih sering dipanggil Finny. Dia adalah tukang kebun di mansion Phantomhive. Walau berwajah manis, kawaii, innocent, cantik, idaman para seme, menggoda—Cukup!gak akan ada habis nya membicarakan salah satu chara kesayangan ZeeCchi yang satu ini(kalo di Kuroshitsuji) *nunjuk Finny*—Finny memiliki kekuatan yang besar yang sebenar nya menurut author sangat tidak pas dengan wajah kawaii nya Finny.

"Suara letusan apa tadi?" tanya Ciel yang tak memperdulikan ucapan keempat pelayan nya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Bocchan membuat empat pelayan bangsawan Phantomhive melongo.

"Bocchan …. " gumam Finny pelan.

Mey-rin yang berdiri dibelakang Bard dan Finny, maju dan berdiri dihadapan Ciel. "Itu tadi suara letusan dari sniper saya Bocchan …" jawab Mey-rin.

"Bukan kah sudah pernah kuperingatkan jangan gunakan senjatamu sembarangan."

"Hanya sebagai pelengakap untuk perayaan ulang tahun anda Bocchan. Lagi pula ..…" jawab Mey-rin.

"Sudah lah, sekarang kita keruang makan saja. Otoo-sama dan Kaa-sama sudah mulai lapar." Ucap Vincent yang melenggang keruang makan bersama istrinya,

"Silahkan Boochan …" Tanaka mempersilakan tuan muda Phantomhive itu berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Hahhhh …" mendesan Ciel bosan lalu berjalan mengikuti orang tuanya menuju ruang makan.

"Bukan kah tadi Mey-rin—san tidak menggunakan sniper milik nya." Gumam Finny sambil mengingat-ingat. "Lalu letusan apa tadi?" tanya Finny entah pada siapa.

"Eh?" tanda tanya besar mucul di sebelah kanan kepala Finny.

"Eh?" tanya tanya besar kembali muncul di sebelah kiri kepala Finny kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Finny? Ayo cepat!" panggil Bard.

Finny menatap Bard sebentar. "Hai! …" Finny berlari kecil menghampiri Bard. "Ah, biarlah!" ucap Finny kembali tersenyum ceria seperti biasa nya.

.

Senyum bahagia selalu terpahat diwajah kawaii Ciel Phantomhive. Jelas saja dia bahagia. Siapa pun pasti akan bahagia di hari ulang tahun nya, Ciel pun begitu. Apa lagi jika di hari tersebut dihabiskan bersama dengan kedua orang tua.

"Ah~ ternyata masakan ini benar-benar dapat dimakan." Komentar Vincent Phantomhive setelah memakan masakan yang dihidangkan oleh Bard.

"Tentu Tuan. Hari ini kan special." Ucap Bard sambil tersenyum lebar dan sedikit membusungkan dada nya, bangga karena makanan yang dimasak nya—AKHIRNYA—bisa dan layak untuk dimakan.

Suasana senang dan gembira tergambar jelas di ruang makan kediaman bangsawan Phantomhive. Sambil makan, sesekali mereka bergurau. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ….

**Duarrr!**

Suara letusan kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan Nampak nya berasal dari halaman depan.

Ciel langsung menatap tajam kearah Mey-rin, maid satu-satu nya di rumah nya.

"Bu-bukan saya Bocchan." Ucap Mey-rin yang mengerti dengan maksud dari tatapan sang Bocchan.

"Lalu ulah siapa tadi?" tanya Ciel.

"Biar saya liat kedepan Bocchan." Ucap Bard.

"Saya juga akan ikut bersama Bard." Ucap Tanaka pada Ciel. Tanaka berbalik dan menatap pada Finny. "Kau dan Mey-rin tetaplah disini jaga Bocchan!" perintah nya pada Finny juga Mey-rin.

Finny dan Mey-rin mengangguk mengerti. Setelah nya, Tanaka dan Bard menunduk hormat pada Ciel dan kedua orang tuan nya, lalu beranjak pergi ke halaman depan. Dimana asal suara letusan berasal.

"Ciel kembalilah ke kamar mu!" perintah Rachell Phantomhive pada Ciel.

"Memang nya ada apa Kaa-sama?" tanya Ciel.

"Finny, bawa Ciel kembali ke kamar nya. Jaga dia dan kau harus selalu disamping nya. Jangan pergi kemana pun!" perintah Rachell pada Finny tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ciel.

"Jangan biarkan Ciel meninggalkan kamar nya sebelum kami ke sana!" Vincent menambahkan perintah untuk Finny.

Finny mengangguk mengerti dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Rachell dan Vincent pada nya. Dengan ragu Finny maju dan mengajak sang Bocchan untuk kembali kekamar nya. "Ayo Bocchan!"

Ciel menghela napas nya sebelum melangkah pergi menjauh dari ruang makan bersama Finny yang setia dibelakang nya.

"Mey-rin, bereskan ruang makan ini!" perintah keluar dari Vincent. Mey-rin langsung melaksanakan intruksi yang diberikan pada nya.

Saat suara letusan pertama terdengar Vincent dan Rachell Phantomhive, Tanaka, Bard dan juga Mey-rin mengetahui jika akan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi menghampiri pada mereka. Hanya saja mereka lebih memilih diam, tak ingin merusak ulang tahun Ciel. Yah~ sekarang Ciel benar-benar tak tau apa yang kini akan dihadapi dan Finny juga nampaknya begitu.

.

"Apa anda menginginkan sesuatu Bocchan?" tanya Finny ragu karena sejak tadi Ciel masuk kekamar nya dia hanya diam.

Tak ada jawab dari bibir manis Ciel yang kini duduk disofa kamar nya dan menatap tajam jendela dihadapan nya. Tujuan tatapan nya adalah arah luar kamarnya. Ciel beranjak dari duduk nya dan berdiri di depan jendela."Finny" panggil Ciel tanpa berbalik. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ciel.

Sejujur nya Finny pun tak tau dengan apa yang kini terjadi. "Go- gomen Bocchan. Saya tidak tau …" jawab nya jujur.

Ciel mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai dengan harapan nya. Dia berbalik dan menatap kearah Finny. "Finny, pergilah! Lihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana!" perintah Ciel.

Finny menggelengkan kepala nya. "Go- gomen Bocchan. Tapi Nyonya menyuruh saya untuk menjaga anda."

Ciel menggeram kesal pada Finny. Membuat Finny mundur selangkah karena nya. "Ini perintah dariku. Ap-"

"Aarrrgghhh!" teriakan kesakitan menginstrupsi perkataan yang ingin diucapkan oleh Ciel.

Ciel dan Finny kontan saling menatap penuh tanya dengan suara yang barusan terdengar.

"Kalau kau tak mau. Biar aku saja."

"Tidak Bocchan!" Finny menarik tangan Ciel. Mencegah sang Bocchan pergi dari kamar nya. "Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar anda"

"Doushite?" geram Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Finny yang menahan tangan nya. Ciel kesulitan melepaskan diri dari Finny karena kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Finny.

"Tapi Bocchan, Tuan menyuruhh agar anda tidak meninggalkan kamar anda sebelum Tuan dan Nyonya ke kamar anda, Bocchan."

"Lep-"

"Arrgghhhhh!" Teriakan kedua kembali terdengar.

"Tanaka-san." Gumam Finny dan tanpa sengaja dia melonggarkan cengkraman nya di tanagn Ciel. Ciel yang melihat ada celah untuk bisa lepas dari Finny langsung menyentakan tangan Finny dan berlari menuju ruang depan kediaman nya.

"Bocchan tunggu!" Finny berteriak dan berlari menyusul Ciel.

Ciel terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Finny yang meminta nya untuk menunggu atau berhenti. Yang ada pikiran Ciel kini adlah apa yang tengah terjadi.

Saat mendengar teriakan pertama yang berasal dari Bard, perasaan Ciel sudah merasa tidak enak. Setelah teriakan kedua dari Tanaka, membuat Ciel semakin tidak enak dan cemas. Nampak nya ada hal yang tak diinginkan tengah terjadi dan dia tak tau apa itu.

Ciel semakin mempercepat larinya. Ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan bertanya apa yang kini tengah terjadi. Kenapa Bard berteriak kesakitan? Kenapa Tanaka juga begitu?

"Aarrggghhh!" teriakan Mey-rin membuat mata Ciel membelalak dan kini entah kenapa kaki nya terasa seperti jelly.

"Ada apa ini …" gumam Ciel entah pada siapa.

"BOCCHAN!" panggil Finny.

Ciel menoleh kearah Finny. "Berhenti mengerjaiku Finny. Ini sungguh tidak lucu." Marah Ciel pada Finny. Ditariknya kerah baju Finny yang baru tiba dihadapan berpikir jika ia sekarang tengah dikerjai orang tuan nya dan keempat pelayan nya. "Cepat katakan padaku jika ini hanyalah bagian dari rekayasa dari kalian."

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Mata indah Ciel kembali membelalak mendengar teriak kesakitan dari Kaa-sama yang sangat disangai nya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Finny dan kembali berlari. Teriakan dari ibu nya tadi semakin memperjelas jika ada hal buruk yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

**Brakkk!**

Ciel membuka paksa pintu ruang makan tempat dimana dia makan dan bergurau dengan kedua orang tua nya beberapa saat lalu. Matanya terbelalak, tubuh nya membeku, bibir nya kelu dan kaki nya seolah bagaikan jeli melihat yang kini terjadi dihadapan nya. Membuat nya terduduk di dilantai tempat nya berdiri tadi.

"NYONYA! TUAN!" pekik Finny yang baru datang dan melihat kondisi dari Vincent dan Rachell Phantomhive yang mengenaskan.

Vincent dan Rachell Phantomhive tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Mereka saling menggenggam kan tangan satu sama lain, mengisyaratkan jika tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka walau pun itu dewa kematian sekalipun. Terlihat di dada kedua pasang itu ada luka tembak yang membuat baju mereka berwarna darah.

Mata Finny memperluas jarak pandang nya dan dia menemukan teman sesama pelayan nya yang terbaring membelakangi nya. "Me-rin san!" panggil Finny menghampiri tubuh Mey-rin.

Finny membalikan tubuh Mey-rin yang memunggungi nya dan didapati nya tubuh tak berdaya Mey-rin yang lebih mengenaskan dari majikan nya. Tanpa bisa berkata Finny menjauh dari tubuh Mey-rin.

Tangan Mey-rin yang mahir dalam menggunakan sniper kini salah satu nya terlepas dari tubuh nya. Tangan Mey-rin sebelah kanan entah kini berada di mana dan di dadanya telihat jelas luka tembak yang sama dengan dada kedua orang tua Ciel.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DAN BERHENTI BERAKTING! INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU." Teriak Ciel marah.

"Bo- Bocchan …" panggil Finny yang juga sama shock nya dengan Ciel. Dihampiri nya Ciel yang memeluk kedua lutut nya dengan rubuh yang bergetar. Nampak sekali jika bocah yang baru merayakan ulangtahun nya beberapa saat lalu itu shock berat. Bagaimana tidak. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia, orang tua nya dan beberapa pelayan nya tetawa bahagia dalam perayaan ulangtahun nya diruangan ini, tapi sekarang ruangan itu penuh dengan aroma amis dari darah. Baik darah kedua orang tua nya mau pun Mey-rin.

"Ciehh … Ciellhhh .." panggil seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat lemah.

Ciel mendongak dan menatap ragu ke arah sang ibu yang masih tergeletak bersimbah darah. Suara wanita yang baru saja didengar nya tadi memanggil nama nya tadi adalah suara dari ibu nya. Tapi melihat keadaan sang ibu yang sekarang dia jadi ragu apakah suara yang tadi di dengar nya betul suara ibu nya atau tidak.

"Ciellhhh …" panggil Rachell Phantomhive lagi.

Yakin dengan apa yang didengar nya, Ciel langsung menghampiri tubuh ibu nya. "Kaa-sama." Panggil Ciel dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajah kawaii nya.

Finny pun ikut mendekat. "Nyonya." Panggil Finny.

Rachell dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangan kiri nya ingin meraih wajah kawaii sang putra yang sangat dicintai nya itu, dengan tangan kanan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan sang suami, Vincent phantomhive. Tau dengan maksud sang ibu, Ciel meraih tangan ibu nya dan meletakan tangan itu diwajahnya. Sehingga wajah kawaii nya ternodai darah merah sang ibu.

"Peghh … gihhh….. daahh ….. rihhh…. sin .. nihhhh." Ucap Rachell terbata menahan sakit.

Ciel langsung menggeleng keras dengan permintaan sang ibu. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun Kaa-sama. Aku ingin selalu bersama Kaa-sama dan Otou-sama." Tolak Ciel dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri pipi mulus nya. "Aku akan pergi bersama Kaa-sama dan Otoo-sama. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama."

Rachell tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Kauhh har— uhukkk … "

"Kaa-sama!"

"Nyonya!"

Ciel dan Finny sama-sama berteriak khawatir melihat Rachell terbatuk dan dari mulutnya keluar darah yang cukup banyak. Kini mata wanita cantik itu tertutup rapat.

Melihat mata Rachell Phantomhive terpejam rapat, membuat Ciel dan Finny takut jika hal yang sangat tak diinginkan terjadi menimpa wanita cantik itu. Ciel menggoyangkan tubuh ibu nya. Air mata semakin deras saja mengaliri pipi nya.

"Kaa-sama … hiks … Kaa-sama…." Panggil Ciel sambil menggoyangkan tubuh ibu nya tapi tak ada repon yang didapat.

"Nyonya … hiks … " panggil Finny dengan isakan dan ia juga ikut menggoyangkan pelan tubuh majikan nya itu.

"Ku mohon Kaa-sama … hiks …. Buka mata mu ….hiksss … jangan tinggalkan aku … hiks …."

Gengaman tangan Rachell pada Ciel menguat dan perlahan dia pun membuka mata nya. Dia tersenyum lemah pada sang anak yang terisak memanggil nya. "Ciellhhh …. Teruslah tetap hidup hhh … uhukkk ….. jikahh kau benar-benar sayang pada kamihhhh …."

Ciel masih tetap menggeleng tak ingin pergi seperti yang disuruhkan oleh ibu nya.

**Duarrr!**

Suara letusan kembali terdengar dikediaman keluarga Phantomhive tapi yang ini jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelum nya.

"Cepat …uhukkk pergi !" Rachell berusaha sekuatnya berteriak agar Ciel mau meninggalkan nya. "Finnyhh, bawa Ciellhhh peghhh rihh dari sinihh … uhukkkk…. Sejauh mungkin dari sini. Inniihhh …. pehhh rintahhh …."

Finny mengangguk dengan enggan. Dengan sedikit gelagapan di tariknya tubuh mungin Ciel yang kekeh tak mau pergi jauh dari kedua orang tua nya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Ciel.

"Ayolah Bocchan ….."

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

**Brukkk!**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya membuat Ciel, Finny dan Rachell yang sudah hampir di batas nya terlonjak kaget.

"Benar-benar mangsa yang ceroboh …" ucap seorang wanita berkulit tan berambut panjang yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama empat orang pria. Tampak di tangan si wanita dan tiga pria kembar bertengger senjata yang mampu membuat nyawa sesorang pergi dari tubuh.

Si wanita memegang sebuah pedang dengan bentuk yang aneh walau begitu pedang tersebut tampak berkilau. Dapat diyakinkan jika sedikit saja kulit bergesekan dengan pedang itu maka akan menimbulkan rasa perih dan luka di kulit.

Sementara itu tiga orang pria kembar yang ada di belakang si wanita tan masing-masing memegang senjata yang berbeda. Yang berdiri disebelah kanan menggunakan pistol dikedua tangan nya. Lalu yang berdiri di tengah memegang sebuah sniper yang Nampak nya itu milik dari Mey-rin. Dan pria kembar yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Nampak sedang memegang sebuah **basoka** yang mungkin penyebab dari suara letupan yang keras beberapa saat lalu.

Tak lama berselang datang lagi seorang pria tinggi berkacamata. Tatapan laparnya sama sekali tak lepas dari sosok Ciel yang gemetar melihat kedatangan mereka. Nampak nya pria itu adalah ketua dari si wanita berkulit dan tiga pria kembar berambut ungu.

Pria berkaca mata itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering setelah melihat Ciel. Pria itu juga tidak membawa apa pun ditangan nya. Tapi walau pun begitu pria ini Nampak nya jauh lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari wanita berkulit tan dan tiga pria kembar yang memegang senjata.

Pria berkacamata itu membukuk hormat pada Ciel yang masih terduduk gemetar disamping tubuh sang ibu bersama Finny. "Maaf membuat anda takut. Saya dan mereka—" pria itu berbalik, menunjuk wanita tan dan tiga pria kembar. "—hanya melakukan tugas yang Tuan kami berikan. Tapi rasanya akan sangat tidak hormat jika tidak memperkenalkan siapa kami terlebih dulu." Pria itu tersenyum menakutkan membuat Ciel beringsut mundur.

"Saya adalah Claude Faustus. Saya butler utama di kediaman Trancy." Mata indah milik Ciel yang dipenuhi air mata membelalak saat mendengar nama yang sangat tidak asing masuk ditelinga nya.

"Wanita itu bernama Hannah Annafellows." Claude menunjuk wanita berkulit tan yang memegang pedang panjang berbentuk aneh. "Dia pelayan satu-satunya pelayan wanita di kediaman Trancy."

"Dan mereka bertiga-" Claude menatap tiga pria kembar. "Dia bernama Thompson." Cloude menunjuk pria yang berdiri di sebelah kanan. "Timber." Sekarang yang berdiri di tengah yang ditunjuk oleh Claude. "dan Canterbury." Pria yang sebelah kiri yang terakhir ditunjuk oleh Claude.

**Duarrr!**

Baik Ciel maupun Finny sama-sama terperanjat dan mulut mereka terganga melihat tubuh seseorang yang terpental kehapan mereka.

"TANAKA!" teriak Ciel dan Finny bersamaan.

Suara tembakan tadi berasal dari sinper milik Mey-rin yang sekarang ditangan Timber. Tanaka yang sudah terluka cukup parah berusaha untuk menyerang Triple Servant. Tapi apa daya, mereka— Triple Servant—lebih kuat dan ditangan mereka masing-masing terdapat senjata.

"Ck! Mengagetkan saja." Decak Hannah menatap miris kearah Bard.

Tanaka dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki nya mencoba merangkak mendekati Ciel juga Finny. Luka yang baru saja diberikan oleh Timber melalui sniper Mey-rin yang ada ditangan nya membuat darah semakin deras keluar.

"Finnyhhhh…. Bawa Pergihhh Bocchan dari sinihhhh….uhukkkk …. pergilah ke tengah hutan di Kota Houndswort … uhukkk …. Temui laki-lakihhh yang bernama—"

**Duarrr!**

Satu peluru kembali bersarang di tubuh tua Tanaka. Dengan sisa tenaga dan nyawa yang dimilikinya, Tanaka berusaha melanjutkan ucapan nya. "…Charles Manners Michaelis. Cari dia!"

"Ck! Benar-benar kakek tua yang menyebalkan." Decak Hannah maju perlahan dan berdiri dihadapan tubuh sekarat Tanaka yang masih berusaha melindungi Ciel walau pun dia tau itu percuma.

**Jrassshhh!**

Pedang dengan bentuk aneh yang ada ditangan Hannah Annafellows menembus kulit tua Tanaka. Bagaikan air macur darah yang keluar dari tubuh Tanaka. Tentu saja karena sasaran tusukan Hannah adalah jantung pria tua malang itu. Darah jua keluar dari mulut Tanaka dan jangan lupakan jerit kesakitan dari nya. Walau begitu Hannah terus saja menghunduskan pedang nya itu ketubuh tua Tanaka yang sudah tak berdaya lagi.

Rasa terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disajikan oleh orang tak diundang membuat Ciel membatu di tempatnya. Baru beberapa saat lalu Tanaka masih melayani nya sebagai Boochan. Tapi sekarang dia—Tanaka—sudah tak berbeda jauh dengan sebuah boneka yang tak memiliki harga sama sekali dimata Hannah Annafellows yang masih saja menghunduskan pedang nya tanpa belas kasihan.

Finny dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa tubuh Ciel menjauh dari Claude Faustus, Hannah Annafellows, Triple Servant yang tengah lengah.

"Ayo Boochan!" Ajak Finny. Ditarinya dan dibawa nya berlari sekuat yang ia bisa sang Boochan yang sudah dipercayakan pada nya. Ciel yang masih hanya pasrah

"Saya rasa 'pembuka' yang kami berikan cukup sampai disini." Claude Faustus menyeringai licik. "Sekarang mari kita mulai aca—" uacapan terhenti, mata terbelalak saat diihat nya Ciel yang tadi ada dibelakang nya duduk di samping tubuh ibu nya kini sudah tak ada lagi.

"KEMANA BOCAH ITU?" bentak Claude. Triple Servant kompak berbalik, Hannah menghentikan hundusan pedang nya pada Tanaka dan mendekati tempat Ciel tadi terduduk membatu.

"Dia tak akan lolos….." gumam Hannah pelan. "Aku akan membawa kepala bocah Phantomhive itu. Aku tak suka melihat Danna-sama menangis bersedih….." wanita berkulit tan yang tubuh nya terkena cipratan darah itu melangkah pergi dari ruangan yang dibanjiri darah dan didapati mayat-mayat mengenaskan yang beberapanya sudah hancur. Triple Servant mengikuti di belakan Hannah. Pada dasarnya Triple Servant adalah anak buah dari Hannah. Karena itu kemana pun Hannah, Triple Servant akan setia dibelakang wanita berkulit tan itu.

Claude menghela napasnya melihat Hannah yang pergi tanpa perintah darinya begitu juga dengan Triple Servant. "Yare-yare …." Meletakkan kacamata nya yang sedikit melorot, Claude Faustus meninggalkan ruang makan kediaman Phantomhive untuk melanjutkan tugasnya membawa kepala dari Ciel Phantomhive kepada Alois Trancy.

* * *

Kali ini Finny benar-benar menyesali kenapa kediaman majikan nya dibangun besar. Sejak tadi dia sangat ingin keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia sedikir bersyukur sang Boochan yang masih tampak shock karena dia bisa membawa si Boochan tanpa mendapat penolakan dari yang bersangkutan.

Finny mempercepat larinya saat ia melihat pintu keluar sudah dihapan matanya. "Ayo Boochan!" Tak ada yang terucap dari bibir mungil Ciel. Apa yang terjadi terasa sangat mengejutkan baginya dan terasa begitu cepat.

Finny terus membawa Ciel menjauh dari rumah nya menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh Tanaka untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. "Kita berhenti sebentar Boochan." Ciel masih tak membalas satu patah kata pun. Dari pada itu Finny lebih memilih menarik napas sebanyak nya.

"AKAN KUBAWAKAN KEPALA CIEL PHANTOMHIVE UNTUKMU DANNA-SAMA!" teriak lantang dari Hannah membuat Finny gelagapan. Tanpa pikir panjang Finny langsung menarik Ciel dan kembali berlari.

"Hahahaha …." Tawa Hannah benar-benar mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Lari Finny dihentikan oleh Triple Servant yang entah bagaiman kini ada dihapan nya. Finny menarik tubuh Ciel dibelakang nya. Triple Servant menatap 'mangsa' dihadapan nya dengan ekspresi datar. Mereka bertiga maju dan bersiapkan mendaratkan senjata ditangan mereka ketubuh Finny yang melindungi Ciel.

Finny dan Ciel tak bisa mundur lagi karena pohon besar yang tepat berada dibelakang mereka. Finny semakin erat memengang tangan Ciel, dia pun juga menutup kedua mata nya. Siap dengan peluru yang akan menumbus kulit nya.

Jari Timber hampir menyentuh Pelatuk sniper ditangan nya. Tapi bukanya suara ledakan yang terdengar melainkan suara tubuh yang terhempas ditanah.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Finny langsung membuka matanya. Dia tau betul suara dari auman siapa tadi.

"Puru-puru!" sambil tetap menggenggam tangan sang Boochan, Finny ingin menghampiri Pluto atau Puru-puru.

**Jrashhh!**

Sebuah pedang berbentuk aneh mendarat hampir mengenai Ciel. Walau pun pedang aneh itu tak mengenai Ciel tapi menggores di lengan Finny. Menyebabkan Finny terpaksa melepaskan Ciel dan genggaman nya. "BOOCHAN!"

Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti Hannah mendekati pedangnya yang tertancap ditanah. Diambilnya pedang berbentuk aneh itu. "Danna-sama pasti akan tersenyum senang setelah ini…"

"BOOCHAN!"

Kilatan menyilaukan yang menandakan seberapa tajam pedang ditangan Hannah mengenai jawah kawaii Ciel. Hannah mengangkat tinggi pedang nya. Bersiap akan memenggal kepala Ciel.

**Prangg!**

Rachell Phantomhive melemparkan batu yang mengenai tangan Hannah. Membuat Hannah melepaskan pedang yang akan memenggal Ciel.

"Jangan … hahhhh …. Sentuh putraku …. Hahhhh …" dengan napas tersengal Rachell melindungi putra yang amat disayangi nya itu.

"Kaa-sama …" Gumam Ciel akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

**Plakk!  
**

Hannah menapar wajar cantik Rachell sehingga ia jatuh. Belum cukup dengan itu saja, Hannah menendang tubuh dan menjambak rambut milik Rachell.

"KAA-SAMA!" anak mana yang tega melihat ibunya diperlakukan begitu. Ciel maju dan memukul-mukul Hannah agar melepaskan ibunya.

"Ciellhhhhh …"

**Plakkk!**

Hannah memukul Ciel hingga jatuh tersungkur. "BOOCHAN!" teriak Finny.

"Sabarlah sedikit giliranmu setelah ini." ucap Hannah pada Ciel lalu ia berbalik mengambil pedangnya, tanpa ragu dilayangkan nya pedang itu kearah wanita cantik bernama Rachell Phantomhive.

**Pluk…. Pluk… pluk ….**

Kepala Rachell menggelinding tanpa hambatan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Ciel. Tepat saat kepala Rachell berhenti dihadapan nya Ciel dapat melihat air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajah cantik ibu nya. "KAA-SAMA!" teriak Ciel.

"NYONYA!"

"Guk… Guk … Gukkk …" Pluto mengguguk pada Finny. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan, Pluto menggigit Finny lalu menariknya keatas tubuh nya.

"Puru-puru … hiks …"

"Hrahhhhh …" Pluto menyemburkan api besar dari mulutnya kearah Hannah yang akan menghampiri Ciel.

Finny menarik Ciel naik keatas punggung Pluto. Setelah Ciel dan juga Finny sudah di atas punggung nya, Pluto berlari secepat yang dia bisa meninggalkan area kediaman bangsawan Phantomhive.

* * *

...MuZeeCchi...

* * *

Jauh dikedalaman sebuah hutan, seorang remaja berambut keorenan bejalan cepat-cepat—sesekali ia berlari kecil sambil menarik tangan seorang bocah yang tampak kehilangan jiwanya. Dibelakang mereka berdua ada seorang pria lagi yang memiliki iris mata merah bak darah segar. Pria itu sesekali menoleh kearah belakang, melihat apakah ada yang mengikuti mereka atau tidak. Langkah tiga pria itu tampak sekali terburu-buru.

"Ayo Boochan!" ucap Finny—remaja berambut oren yang merupakan pelayan dari bocah yang ditarik tangannya oleh nya.

Apa yang sudah terjadi tadi dikediaman nya membuat bocah yang tangan nya ditarik Finny hanya diam saja. Melihat kepala sang ibu yang menggelinding bagaikann bola dihadapan nya tentu akan meninggalkan rasa trauma yang mungkin akan melekat di benak sang bocah manis itu.

Beberapa saat lalu Finny maupun Ciel masih duduk diatas punggung nya Pluto—pria ketiga beriris merah. Karena tenaga Pluto sudah semakin menipis membuat nya berubah ke wujud manusia sehingga membuat Ciel dan Finny yang ada dipunggung nya jatuh tersungkur menghantam tanah. Walau pun ia merupakan seekor Devil Dog tetap saja kan tenaga nya akan habis jika terus digunakan. Karna itu mereka bertiga sekarang berjalan cepat dan sesekali berlari.

Saat ini langit masih tampak gelap. Matahari masih lama menampakan sinarnya. Kabut tebal menyelimuti setapak, membuat pandangan mata belum dapat menembus jauh kedepan.

Walau pun Pluto berada dibelakang untuk menjaga Ciel, beberapa kali Finny menatap ke belakang sekedar untuk mengamati sekitar. Kabut yang menyelimuti membuatnya was-was.

…o0o…

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Ciel dan satu pelayan nya dan seekor Devil Dog peliharaan nya menemukan sebuah gubuk khas pedesaan, di balik pepohohan rindang di tengah hutan yang mereka lewati. Melihat keadaan yang tak memungkinkan untuk mereka lanjutkan perjalanan kerena rasa lelah yang amat, Ciel memutuskan untuk berhenti di gubuk tersebut sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Walau pun bisa saja sesekali menaiki punggung Pluto, tapi tetap tak akan seterusnya karena Pluto tentu akan kehabisan tenaganya dan akan berubah wujud ke manusia.

Finny tampak protes dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Ciel. Ia takut jika para musuh mampu mengejar mereka di sampai ditempat mereka sekarang ini. Ciel tak menghiraukan protes dari Finny, dia masuk dan mengistirahatkan tubuh nya. Dia—Ciel—juga menyuruh Pluto untuk beristirahat.

"Istiratlah! Kau pasti lelah." Perintah Ciel pada Finny yang kekeh ingin terus melanjutkan perjalan untuk menemui seseorang yang disebutkan oleh Tanaka sesaat sebelum pria tua itu tewas mengenaskan.

"Tapi Boochan… Bagaiamana jika mereka—"

"Isriratlah!" titah Ciel, tegas dan tajam. Finny langsung diam tak melakukan protes apapun lagi.

Dengan cekatan Finny langsung membersihkan gubuk dari debu seadanya. Finny juga menambahkan alas kain yang ditemukan nya untuk melapisi lantai untuk tempat tidur Ciel. Tak bisa dipungkiri tubuhnya pun juga merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat, tapi keselamatan Ciel yang membuatnya kekeh untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Menunggu Finny membuatkan tempat tidur seadanya untuk nya, Ciel duduk sambil memejamkan mata nya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini sungguh terasa cepat baginya. Hari ini ia tertawa bahagia akan hari ulangtahun nya, tapi hari ini juag ia menangis melihat orang yang disayanginya merelakan hidup mereka hanya agar ia tetap terus bernapas. Tanpa sadar Ciel menghembuskan napasnya dalam. Sungguh! Dia berharap apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi apa adaya rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya membuatnya sadar jika yang terjadi adalah kenyataan yang tak mungki untuk ditampik.

Disebelah kiri Ciel ada Pluto yang berbaring dengan sedikit tersengal-sengal. Tenaga sang Devil Dog sungguh terkuras habis. Beberapa kali ia berubah kewujud Dog untuk membawa Ciel juga Finny menjauh dari kediaman Phantomhive. Jadi rasanya keputusan yang diambil Ciel untuk beristirahat sekarang adalah hal yang pas. Melihat keadaan Pluto yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Keberadaan Pluto sungguh penting dalam pelarian yang dilakukan sekarang ini. Ia yang bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi sekor Dog besar yang mampu menyemburkan api, sedikit banyak bisa menghalau musuh untuk mendekat, walau tak sepenuh nya menjauh pergi.

Ditengah kesibukan nya memulihkan tenaga, tiba-tiba Pluto mencium bau dari seseorang. Dengan gesit ia berdiri dan berubah menjadi seekor dog besar. Ia mengeram pada sosok bayangan yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

Finny langsung mengambil balok kayu yang ada didisekitarnya dan beridiri di hadapan Ciel untuk melindungi sang Boochan. Walau jelas ia bukan seorang petarung, tapi ia akan melindungi Ciel semampunya.

"Maafkan aku mengejutkan kalian." Suara serak seorang lelaki kemudian terdengar, seiring wajahnya yang mulai terlihat di antara gelapnya ruangan.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
